Youko a Koronue
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Jednoduchý príbeh, ako sa Youko vidá neopatrne na misiu a je zranený. InariYoukoKoronue


**Youko a Koronue **

Oblohu preťal blesk. A je to nie je tu, v Makai, nič nezvyčajné. Na zemi , medzi stromami, hliadkoval člen z Youkovej bandy. Sledoval menšiu usadlosť, ktorá bola známa tým, že má veľmi bohatých majiteľov. Youko chcel práve túto usadlosť prepadnúť a preto už týždeň posielal svojich mužov, aby ju sledovali. Koronue, Youkov dobrý priateľ a partner pri vedení bandy, vybral túto usadlosť. Hoci je dobre zabezpečená, všetky stráže sú dané na očiach a vidno, že silnejším démonom čoskoro podľahnú.

Pozorovateľ dal znamenie. Bol vhodný čas na útok. Zrazu sa akoby spod zeme vynoril zvyšok lúpežnej skupiny. Na ich čele boli pravdaže Youko a Koronue. Rýchlo a tvrdo napadli usadlosť. Stráže boli prekvapené, ale nie nepripravené. Ale podľa predpokladu neboli veľmi silné. Boj netrval dlho a jeho výsledkom bolo, že na Youkovej strane bolo len pár ľahkých zranení, ale na druhej strane boli buď mŕtvi alebo ťažko ranení a umierajúci. Vtedy sa už ľahko zmocnili všetkého majetku, čo sa dal odniesť. Všetko si odniesli do svojho úkrytu, útulnej jaskyne hlboko v lesoch.

Večer mali všetci dobrú náladu. Jedli a pili z toho, čo ukradli. Časť koristi si rozdelili, ale najcennejšie veci odložili k ostatným veciam v skrýši. Kradli majetok iným a zhromažďovali ho, lebo si chceli založiť vlastnú krajinu v Makai a k tomu potrebovali veľký majetok.

Na druhý deň Koronue rozdelil nezranených členov na dve skupiny. Jedna šla na výzvedy za ďalšou korisťou a vzala si nejaké zásoby a druhá sa mala postarať o dostatok jedla. Youko sa staral, aby sa zranenia ostatných čo najskôr zacelili. Vynikajúco poznal všetky rastliny v Makai a nikdy sa nepomýlil v rastline, ktorú použil na to-ktoré zranenie. Keď sa postaral o všetkých zraneních, šiel hľadať rastliny, ktoré by neskôr využil na liečbu a boj. Vždy pri takýchto vychádzkach zachádzal ďaleko.

Do úkrytu sa vráti až na druhý deň. Väčšina mužov tam bola, chýbalo len pár chlapov zo skupiny hľadajúcich miesto ich ďalšieho útoku. Všetci na nich netrpezlivo čakali, a keď sa konečne vrátili, oznámili, že narazili na hrad, ktorý je priam na pohľad plný cenností. Všade boli stráže a bol zabezpečený ako trezor. Youko sa rozhodol, že si ten hrad pôjde sám obzrieť. Koronue chcel ísť s ním a vziať niektorích mužov, ale Youko to odmietol a povedal mu, aby dozrel na prípravy. Youko vyrazil a za pár hodín sa pred ním vynoril hrad, ktorý už na prvý pohľad prekypoval bohatstvom. Bol opevnený vysokým a silným múrom. Vojsť sa dalo len veľkou masívnou bránou, ale Youko poznal aj iný spôsob, ako vchádzať do stavieb. Hrad bol postavený na pláni vzdialenej od neho pár sto metrov. Youko zrazu dostal chuť spraviť niečo vzrušujúce. Vždy útočili len po niekoľkodňovej príprave. Ale teraz sa mu zachcelo si všetko obzrieť zblízka a hneď. Rozhodol sa vkradnúť sa v noci do hradu, obhliadnuť si jeho vnútro a možno si aj niečo odniesť so sebou.

V noci, keď nebolo nič vidieť, okrem ohňov na strážnych vežiach, sa Youko potichu pod pláštikom tmy priplížil k hradnému múru. Potom hodil pár semienok na zem a prinútil ich, aby vyrástli až k okraju múru. Pomaly vyliezol na vrchol a kým na kým na druhej strane zoskočil, obozretne sa poobzeral. V túto nočnú dobu nebol na dvore nikto, len ne strážnych vežiach hliadkovalo zopár démonov, ale tí ho nemohli vidieť, Ticho zoskočil na nádvorie hradu a prebehol až k múru samotného hradu. Zajastril očami po nízkych oknách a všimol si, že jedno okno, vzdialené od neho asi päť metrov, je poodchýlené, lebo ho niekto zle zahasproval. ‚To je moja príležitosť,' pomyslel si a pousmial sa. Prebehol popri múre až od okno a nechal vyrásť ďalšiu rastlinu. Kým začal liezť, ešte raz sa obzrel. Či sa stráže pozerajú inam. Potom začal rýchlo liezť. Hore jemne strčil do okna, ktoré sa potichu otvorilo, a on vkĺzol dnu. Youko pocítil vzrušenie, aké už dávno nezažil. Cítil, ako sa mu do tela valí adrenalín. Mal potešenie z toho, že ide do akcie sám a na neprehľadané územie. Ocitol sa na dlhej kamennej chodbe s niekoľkými dverami. Chodbu sporo osvetľovali fakle. Youko sa potichu vydal po chodbe. Postupoval pomaly a využíval tie najtmavšie tiene. Bolo vidno, že tu bývajú bohatý páni. Na stenách boli obrazy a gobelíny a v oknách viseli drahé závesy. Zrazu začul tiché kroky. Rýchlo sa prikradol k najbližším dverám a skúsil ich otvoriť.

Kľučka ľahko povolila a Youko vošiel do miestnosti. Izba, do ktorej vošiel, bola na jeho prekvapenie osvetlená. Youko sa pripravil na to, že bude musieť bojovať. Izba sa zdala prázdna. Len pri okne niekto sedel. Postava sa obzrela. Youko ustrnul, lebo pred ním bola žena. Bol pripravený na všeličo, ale na toto nie. ‚Sakra, čo teraz?' preblesklo mu hlavou. Bol známy ako nemilosrdný zločinec, ktorý neváha zabiť akéhokoľvek protivníka, ale doteraz to nebola žena. Navyše bola veľmi krásna. Bola štíhla ako prútik, mala jemnú, hebkú pokožku a ušľachtilé črty tváre. Keď pohla hlavou, ohnivé vlasy padajúce na chrbát, sa jej zavlnili a od jej uhrančivých zelených očí sa nikto nevedel odtrhnúť. Z každej časti jej tela bolo cítiť chladnú nadradenosť a povýšenosť. Youka jej krása úplne ochromila. Chvíľu na seba len prekvapene pozerali, nevediac, čo povedať. Prvá sa ozvala neznáma žena, so svojím melodickým, ale arogantným hlaso: „Kto ste, a čo tu hľadáte? Sem nesmie nikto chodiť." Za zvuku jej hlasu sa Youko spamätal. „Prepáčte, nevedel som, že v tomto hrade bude ešte niekto, okrem stráží, hore." povedal rovnako arogantným hlasom, „Nechcel som Vás rušiť, len som sa tu ukrýval." Teraz mu už bolo jedno, čo hovoril, aj tak sa už prezradil a bude sa musieť von prebojovať.

Vybehol z izby a za sebou počul nahnevaný hlas, v ktorom bolo počuť zdesenie, ako volá o pomoc. Bežal po známej ceste k oknu, kadiaľ vliezol, a zrazu sa pred ním vynorili dva ozbrojené prízraky. Vytiahol si zo šiat ružu a zmenil ju na bič. Švihol ním párkrát smerom k prízrakom, pričom jedného zasiahol do ramena a druhého do nohy a ruky. Oba prízraky zostali v bolestiach ležať, ale Youko nemohol zastať, aby ich zabil, lebo zovšadiaľ už počul krik a dupot. Konečne dorazil k oknu, keď sa na chodbe objavil oddiel prízrakov. Rýchlo zošplhal dole po svojej rastline. Už sa ani neunúval obzerať, všade okolo kričali stráže. Keď sa pred ním vynoril len holý múr, spomenul si, že na tejto strane nenechal vyrásť rastlinu, aby ju stráže nezbadali. Rýchlo hodil na zem semienka a tie okamžite začali rásť. Youko sa zachytil vrchu rastliny a nechal sa ňou vyniesť až hore na múr. Tam sa pustil, postavil sa na múr a chcel zoskočiť dole a utiecť medzi stromy. Obzrel sa ešte, aby zistil, kde sú jeho prenasledovatelia, ale to sa mu stalo osudným. Z temnoty sa prirútil šíp, ktorý sa mu vrazil do pravého ramena. Sila nárazu ho odsotila dozadu, prevalil sa cez okraj a začal padať do hĺbky.

V Youkovej neprítomnosti bol veliteľom skupiny Koronue. Bol Youkovým najlepším priateľom a v celej bande by ste nenašli silnejších démonov ako Youko a Koronue. Youko zriedka prijal radu od niekoho iného, ako od Koronueho, a nikto iný si nedovolil ho kritizovať. Teraz dozeral na to, aby sa všetci pripravili na ďalšiu výpravu. Každý si prezeral meč, kontroloval ho, či nie je naštrbený, poškrabaný, alebo otupený. Niektorý si ich čistili od krvi. Niekoľký išli nájsť vhodné drevo na výrobu šípov a zničených lukov, a jeden zbieral brúsne kamene na meče, nože a hroty šípov. Koronue spolu s jedným démonom šli po vodu, lebo sa i m pomaly míňala zásoba. Keď sa vrátili, v tábore vládla veslá nálada. Všetci muži milovali boj a boli radi, že našli tak rýchlo nový cieľ. Radi tiež rozprávali o svojich výpadoch. Teraz, keď si spravili krátku prestávku, aby sa osviežili a posilnili, začali práve takúto debatu. Gonki, jeden z démonov skupiny, začal spomínať: „Pamätáte sa na tú dedinu, ktorú sme prepadli pred mesiacom? Pred naším príchodom tam bolo dvakrát toľko obyvateľov ako potom." „No hej, ale teraz to je takmer čisto ženská dedina. Žiť zostali len tí, čo vtedy utiekli od strachu," pridal sa Nagi, „Nemali by sme raz ísť tie úbohé, opustené ženy potešiť?" Viacerí sa začali smiať. Na to sa ozval Shomu, ktorý vyrábal jed na namáčanie hrotov šípov: „Ja by som radšej dostal na dostrel tých zbabelcov, čo zutekali z boja." Zopár mužov súhlasne zamrmlalo. Potom sa znovu pustili do práce. Pripravovali si zbrane a trénovali s nimi. Mečmi a nožmi presekávali konáre a iné veci, z lukov strieľali. Tiež si robili zásoby jedla a vody, keby museli nejaký čas hrad obliehať. Večer boli už hotoví a išli spať skôr ako obyčajne, lebo aj odpočinok patrí k príprave. Na ďalší deň čakali, kedy sa Youko vráti, ale keď neprišiel ani na poludnie, rozhodol sa Koronue, že pôjde za ním.

Youkovi sa podarilo pomocou svojej sily spomaliť pád a tak dopadol na nohy, ale tie sa mu podlomili a on klesol na zem. Musel sa však hneď pozbierať a bežal čo najďalej od múru. O pár sekúnd začul, ako vo vzduchu svištia šípy. Celý dážď šípov padal okolo neho, ale nejakým zázrakom ho tentoraz žiadny nezasiahol. Nezastavil sa ani keď už bol medzi stromami. Ľavou rukou si pridržiaval pravé rameno, z ktorého mu trčal šíp. Pod rukou, na košeli, mal už krvavú škvrnu, ktorá sa každým momentom zväčšoval. Cez vetvy stromov prenikal len slabý mesačný svit, takže nevidel takmer na krok,, ale i tak stále postupoval hlbšie do lesa, čo najďalej od hradu. Cítil, ako mu z rany vyteká krv a z tela vyprcháva energia. Nohy mu ťažkli a ťažšie sa mu dýchalo. Išiel už nejaký čas, keď pocítil, že už nevládze ďalej, sily ho celkom opustili. Hlava sa mu zatočila zo straty krvi a musel sa oprieť o najbližší strom. Snažil sa zhlboka dýchať. Ale už ani stáť nevládal, zviezol sa popri strome na zem. Rana mu stále krvácala, ale už nie tak intenzívne, ako keď sa hýbal. Pokúsil sa vytiahnuť si šíp z ramena, ale už mu nezostalo dosť síl. „Skvelé," hovoril si sám pre seba, „Dokážem viesť skupinu démonov pri útoku, ale sám o seba sa neviem postarať." Pousmial sa, ale bol to vlastne bolestný úškľabok, a doložil: „To je irónia! Umriem, lebo neviem zabiť ženu." Sedel na zemi, opierajúc sa chrbtom o kmeň stromu a ruky mal bezvládne položené vedľa tela. Pokúsil sa vstať zo zeme, ale nevedel sa ani pohnúť. Vtedy sa mu zakrútila hlava, zatmelo sa mu pred očami a stratil vedomie.

Keď sa Youko prebral, cítil, že nie je sám. Namáhavo sa poobzeral, ale nikoho nevidel. Potom začul tiché kroky a zapraskanie vetvičiek. Ich praskot sa v tichom lese ozýval ako gong. Youko sa obzrel tým smerom a vtedy sa spoza stromu vynorila tmavá postava. Keď vystúpila o krok dopredu, dopadlo na ňu mesačné svetlo. Youko sa zhlboka, trhane nadýchol a zreničky sa mu zúžili. Nemohol uveriť vlastným očiam. Bola to Inari, kto stál pred ním. Svit mesiaca sa odrážal od jej dlhých strieborných vlasov, takže vyzerali ako posádzané diamantmi. Jej bledá pokožka úplne splývala so snehovo bielymi šatami. Mala dlhý líščí chvost a z vlasov jej vykúkali pekne tvarované líščie uši, Jej zlaté oči boli uprené naňho. „I-Inari, si to vážne ty?" šepol sotva počuteľne Youko. Neveriaco na ňu hľadel, veď sú to už celé storočia. Bol s ňou pri tej nehode, držal ju na rukách, keď umierala predsa tu teraz stála, akoby sa nič nestalo. Dôkladne si ju obzeral a všimol si, že v jej očiach je hnev. Pamätal si na jej úsmev a iskru v očiach, ale to všetko bolo teraz preč. „Youko, ako tu môžeš len tak ležať. Nehovor mi, že vzdávaš svoj život," ozvala sa Inari. Podišla k nemu a čupla si vedľa neho. „Ty si bojovník a vždy si ním bol. Nevzdávaj sa teraz," šepkala mu Inari, „Vždy si mi hovoril, že keď umrieš, bude to jedine v boji. Predsa tu teraz nezomrieš len tak." „Inari ja ..." začal Youko, ale Inari mu priložila prst na pery a povedala: „Nehovor, ale konaj! Postav sa nájdi cestu odtiaľto." Potom sa konečna usmiala a objala ho. Keď ho pustila, postavila sa a chcela odísť. Youko sa za ňou natiahol a zašepkal: „Prosím neodchádzaj, Inari." Vtom momente mu z ramena vystrelila neznesiteľná bolesť do celého tela a on znova omdlel. Inari sa naňho pozrela, „Youko drž sa. Počkám tam na teba."

Youko sa prebral na to, že ho niekto plieska po tvári. Pomaly otvoril oči a uvidel Koronueho. Tváril sa ustarostene. „Konečne si sa prebral. Keď si sa nevracal, išiel som za tebou." vysvetľoval Koronue, „Prišiel som k hradu, ale nebol si tam." Odhrnul Youkovi košeľu, aby si mohol obzrieť ranu a pokračoval: Všimol som si, že stráže sú ostražitejšie, ako by mali byť, a tak som hľadal stopy. Videl som ležať pri múre zvyšky jednej z tvojich rastlín a našiel som krv. Tá ma doviedla až sem. S tak ťažkým zranením si zašiel riadne ďaleko." Priblížil tvár k jeho ramenu a videl, že okolo šípu sa utvorila veľká krvná zrazenina. Potom jednou rukou chytil Youkovi rameno a druhou šíp. „Pripravený?" opýtal sa Youka a ten privrel oči a súhlasne prikývol. Koronue prudko trhol a šíp vytiahol. Čo, ako sa Youko usiloval, nedokázal potlačiť výkrik. Rana začal opäť krvácať, tak si Koronue roztrhol košeľu a pásmi látky ranu previazal. „Ďakujem. Už som ani nedúfal, že ťa ešte uvidím," povedal Youko, „Ale prečo si šiel za mnou tak skoro?" Veď nie som preč ani 24 hodín." To Koronueho prekvapilo, „Akože nie? Keď si odišiel, robili sme prípravy, potom prišla noc a keď si sa na druhý deň do obeda neukázal, išiel som ťa hľadať. Musel si byť dlho v bezvedomí."

Koronue bol naozaj rád, že Youko žije. Odkedy sa stretli, boli nerozlučná dvojica a už si nevedeli predstaviť život jeden bez druhého. Jeden druhého milovali, i keď to nedávali často najavo. Teraz boli sami a obaja cítili radosť, že vidia toho druhého. Youko sa pozrel na Koronueho, och pohľady sa stretli, a akoby nimi prebehla iskra. Koronue sa k nemu naklonil a začal ho bozkávať. Vo vzduchu bolo cítiť chvenie. Začali zo seba strhávať oblečenie a o chvíľu už ležali nahý na svojich šatách. Youko sa začal venovať Koronueho krku. Postupne prechádzal nižšie až na jeho hruď. Koronue vzdychol a zaryl sa prstami do Youkových vlasov. Potom ho jemne odstrčil, teraz ho začal bozkávať on. Dlho sa takto spolu milovali. Raz sa ku Koronueho tvári dostalo Youkové ucho a on doň jemne zakusol, lebo vedel, že Youka to ešte viac vyrajcuje. Youko ticho zaskučal, po chrbte mu prebehli zimomriavky a lepšie sa privinul ku Koronuemu. Znova a znova sa vracali k častiam ich tiel, nevediac sa ich nabažiť.

Keď vychádzalo slnko, ležali Youko a Koronue unavený, objímali sa a spali. Zobudili sa až keď sa jeden zablúdený lúč prekliesnil pomedzi konáre a zasvietil Youkovi do tváre. Prebral sa a zažmúril do slnka. ‚Ako zriedkavo je tu taký jasný deň,' pomyslel si. Sklonil hlavu a dal jemnú pusu Koronuemu na viečko, aby sa prebudil. Koronue sa pomrvil, pomaly otvoril oči a usmial sa. Youko ho znovu pobozkal a zašepkal: „Asi by sme sa mali vrátiť, lebo pôjdu za nami, ako ty za mnou." „Škoda, že nemáme pre seba viac času," povedal smutne Koronue. Youko chcel vstať, ale pichlo ho v ramene. Pravdepodobne skrivil tvár od bolesti, lebo ho Koronue objal a pobozkal na zranené plece. Keď Koronue pozbieral zvyšky šiat, ktoré ešte ležali na zemi, obliekli sa a potom pomohol Koronue Youkovi postaviť sa. Cestou späť musel Koronue Youka podopierať, lebo bol zoslabnutý zo zranenia a zo straty krvi. Museli ísť pomaly, tak sa do tábora vrátili až neskoro popoludní, keď sa družina chystala, že so zbraňami pripravenými na boj, pôjdu za nimi. Všetci boli radi, že sa konečne vrátili a hneď začali ošetrovať Youka. Keď zapadalo slnko, sedel Youko pri ohni s nanovo obviazaným ramenom, v ktorom cítil mravčenie z liečivej masti, ktorú mu naň natreli, ale už sa cítil silnejší. Koronue si k nemu prisadol, usmial sa na neho a spolu pozorovali, ako sa zbytok mužov zabáva.


End file.
